


Stitched Up

by SophieTrancy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Feral Derek, Fix-It, Fluff, Full Shift Werewolves, Happy Ending, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Post Hale Fire, Pregnant Stiles, Protective Derek, Stiles Stilinski Gets Shot, Werewolf Mates, Wolf Derek, Wolf Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:38:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieTrancy/pseuds/SophieTrancy
Summary: Stiles Stilinski was very happy, working for the C.A.O. He was damn good at his job and he loved every second of it. But, maybe it was just his luck, he got shot. He got shot was found himself under house arrest for a whole month. But hey, this is Stiles. After one of the strongest heats of his life and long 14 days with nothing to do, he decided to leave his apartment.Derek Hale had been trying to put himself back together, after the fire. After years of not being able to shift back into his human form, Derek decided it was time to search for his mate. The mate he had to abbandon because of the loss of his pack. Derek still had a long way to go, to try and go back to being that same happy, joyful person he used to be and, maybe he never did go back to that, but at least he'd try. For Stiles. To be the Alpha he had never had the chance to be for his Omega.But bumping into the boy in a restaurant in New York wasn't how Derek had planned to break him the news. Stiles had never known they were mates, growing up and leaving Beacon Hills without ever finding one. But, suddenly, there Derek was. And Stiles had no fucking clue what was going on.





	Stitched Up

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back, back, back. Back again, again, again!
> 
> So, this one shot was inspired by a gif set by the awesome sterek, on Tumblr.
> 
> http://sterek.tumblr.com/post/165521966661
> 
> Hope you like it!

“Your… Your _what_?” Said Stiles, still on the floor, doing his best to get away from the Alpha. Stiles knew for a fact he did _not_ have a mate, let alone an Alpha as powerful as this one. Omegas, like him, normally found a mate pretty early on, at around 17 or 18 years old. But Stiles was 23. 23 and unmated.

Stiles had already given up hope, really. He had gotten through high school and then through the FBI program without an Alpha. He didn’t need one, he truly didn’t. He now worked for the Crimes Against Omegas division, along with his task force, to protect Omegas from being trafficked and abused. And Stiles was proud of his job, proud of the people they saved.

But on their last assignment, Stiles had gotten shot. He was helping a pregnant Omega out of the warehouse they were being held at and, before he could understand what was happening, he was out, waking up after 6 hours of surgery. The bullet had missed his womb by this much and had almost destroyed his spine. Stiles knew he was lucky, so he didn’t complain when the FBI doctor gave him 30 days to fully recover at home.

Stiles would make anyone regret ever saying anything about Omega rights, not near him. Omegas weren’t weak, but Alphas were raised to treat anyone like lesser beings and Stiles vowed to do everything in his power to change that.

Stiles hated being at home, nothing seeming to keep his mind occupied. After all the morphine he had been given at the hospital, the nurse had told him he was going to have to stop using his suppressants. Stiles had groaned, not ready for a heat. He could already picture it, the pain from the bullet wound and from the heat he’d have to endure alone. But Stiles was strong, so he refused to show just how much he hated it, all of it. Not having a mate only truly bothered him when he was going through a heat, the loneliness and need of an Alpha stronger than ever. So he prepared himself as best as he could. He ate lots of good homemade food that his co-workers brought him and slept quite a bit. He needed to heal fast if he wanted to keep his stitches from popping.

“You guys should stay away for a couple of days” Stiles said, half sitting on his bed, half laying down. Lydia, Malia, Isaac, Jackson and Kira were there to keep him company, looking at Stiles with apologetic looks. They all knew just how much Stiles hated all of it “My heat’s coming, so…”

And so 14 long, tortuous days passed before Stiles was able to even stand up again. His heat had been rough, stronger than any other he had ever had, after being suppressed for four years straight. And, by the time he left his apartment for the first time, he had plenty of errands to run, bills to pay and an overdue check up at the local Omega clinic. If Stiles ever had his way, Omegas, Alphas and Betas would no longer have to go to different hospitals or clinics. They all would be seen as equals by their Constitution.

Walking required patience, which had never been Stiles’ strongest suit. He had to take his time, struggling with stairs and with sitting on chairs. Once he was ready to head home, Stiles found himself smiling at the new restaurant across the street. He had missed curly fries, or even a simple milkshake. The Bureau forced the agents to be in top shape at all times, which Stiles understood, though he wasn’t exactly the athletic type when he signed up. If people could see him now, they’d see broad shoulders, bulging biceps and powerful thighs. Stiles looked nothing look an Omega, his true nature easy to hide when he was this build. But, today, without his suppressors, Stiles was happy the restaurant was almost completely empty, only two other tables taken. Stiles wasn’t used to not feeling the security the suppressants provided, but he didn’t have a choice, not this time.

The waitress that came to take his order smiled at him more than would have been considered simply polite. Stiles was fairly used to it, though, in his line of work, being in a relationship was difficult. He’d rather be alone than put anyone through any of it, all the bullshit and risks.

“Medium curly fries, please, and a vanilla milkshake” Stiles replied, not needing to check the menu she had just offered him. She wrote his order down, taking her time to go back to the counter, throwing him a smile over her shoulder. She was pretty and all, but Stiles took his eyes from her, a clear sign that he wasn’t interested.

Stiles had to stop himself from moaning when he tried the fries. It had been years since he had had any and, along with the milkshake, Stiles could already feel the energy from all the fat and sugar being stored away. He prayed his stomach could still hold it all down.

But then his meal was interrupted. There was a loud laugh coming from somewhere upstairs, Stiles assumed that’s where the office was. There was a staircase that led to where the tables were, near the kitchen entrance. Stiles lifted his gaze to see two men coming down, large smiles on their faces as they shared some joke and laughed some more.

Stiles’ breath hitched. The strong scent of Alpha traveled through the room within a heartbeat, Stiles closing his eyes. The suppressants worked to keep him from having reactions like these, but he couldn’t help it. And he hated it. To top it all off, the guy was drop dead _gorgeous_. He was all muscle and tattoos and a nicely trimmed beard, tight jeans and combat boots. And the second he laughed again, the sound low inside his chest, Stiles actually moaned at how good it sounded to him.

Stiles covered his mouth immediately, realizing what he had just done, eyes wide in shock. Then the greenest eyes Stiles had ever seen were on his, the smile gone from the man’s face. Stiles knew he should’ve taken his eyes from his, should have submitted. But he didn’t. Instead, he just sat there, watching the man inhale deeply, his eyes closed.

But then all he saw was red. His eyes burned a bright red and Stiles knew it was just a matter of seconds before the Alpha charged at him.

“Derek? Derek, what are you… Stop! Derek, stop!” The man next to the Alpha said, his eyes flashing blue. He tried holding the Alpha back, but he was no match. Stiles stood from the chair when they were mere steps from each other, ignoring the pain on his side “Derek!”

And so Stiles was on the floor, his back stiff against the wall. The Alpha had turned the table, roaring at him. Stiles didn’t bow his head, too worried about the wetness on his shirt. His hand came to press on the bandage, already knowing his stitches had opened again.

“Stop, stay away from me!” Stiles screamed when the Alpha tried nearing him, the man, half shifted, sniffing the air around them. There were people watching, but no one dared to move, not even breathing “Don’t you fucking touch me!”

Stiles wasn’t allowed to carry his gun when off duty, feeling naked without it. It would have come in handy, though the Alpha would’ve hated the Omega’s challenge. Seeing how scared and angry Stiles looked, the Alpha stopped, looking confused, on his knees right there, two feet away from the Omega. It was time enough for the Beta to reach them, his arms around the Alpha, who started struggling as soon as he felt himself being dragged away from the man on the floor.

“Derek, control yourself! The fuck are you doing?! _He’s not yours_ and he’s clearly _hurt_ , stop it!”

Stiles felt himself drifting, but refused to let his eyes close. He kept himself pressed against the wall, watching the Alpha struggle to get to him. The man’s words seemed to help, the Alpha closing his eyes, and breathing. When he looked at Stiles again, there those green pools were. And he looked _horrified_. The Beta let him go, the Alpha slumping like a dead weight on the floor.

“Did I do that?” The Alpha’s voice was gentle and Stiles hated how the terror on his face made him want to reach out and brush the hair out of his eyes “Did I… Fuck, I’m so sorry…”

“No…” Stiles said, shuffling closer to the wall “It wasn’t you”

The Alpha, Derek, moved closer, still kneeling. Stiles had nowhere to go, but he tried anyway. Derek stopped, his hands up.

“Stay… _away_ ” Stiles hissed, still clutching his side. The Beta neared him, kneeling as well. Derek frowned, hating that the Omega didn’t trust him, but didn’t growl at his Beta either. Not that Derek could blame him.

“Stiles, you clearly don’t remember me, or us. I’m Derek”

Stiles froze, wanting to snap at him that he had gotten that much already. Derek, Alpha. Stiles eyed the man, moving away from the Beta as well.

“How do you know me?” Stiles hated how his voice had shaken, smelling the fear coming from his own body, the blood pouring out of him like a waterfall “How _the fuck_ do you know me” It wasn’t a question and Derek growled at the boy’s lack of submission.

“Derek. From Beacon Hills” The Alpha said, pointing at himself, as if those four words should be enough for Stiles to stop being scared and throw himself into his arms.

Then it clicked. Derek. Alpha. _Beacon Hills._

“Hale. Derek… and Peter Hale” Stiles spoke, his voice tired from the yelling. Derek smiled at him, sniffing the air again and shuffling closer. Stiles put his legs out, keeping them between the Alpha and himself “Do you always lose control like that?”

“I can explain” Derek whined, raising his hands “Please, let me explain, I am your…”

“You’re a fucking Goddamn _asshole_ , that’s what you are” Stiles hissed, the words working to keep Derek from nearing him, the Alpha looking like a scolded pup “You don’t get to lose control like this, for fuck’s sakes! What kind of Alpha even _are_ you? How can you even be in the same pack as this… _this_ …” Stiles hissed at the Beta as well, who bowed his head at the Omega, baring his neck. Derek arched his brows at his uncle’s reaction, still unable to get his eyes off of Stiles.

“You’re my mate” Whispered Derek, his eyes red and fangs long, too long for his mouth. The words made Stiles fall silent, right before a nervous laughter bubbled out of his chest. Stiles groaned right after, his eyes golden at the pain that surged through him.

“Your what? The fuck are you talking about, dude? I don’t have a…”

Then, before Stiles could flinch any further and risk hurting himself even more, Derek grabbed his hand, not really moving his body to get closer to his Omega, just reaching out. Stiles’ growled, the sound a mere whine once thick, black veins started going up Derek’s arm, the Alpha roaring as it burned through them. Stiles watched in awe as tiredness washed over him. No. _No._ _This can’t be happening._ No one should be able to do that to a stranger. Taking the pain was something _only_ mates could do. Derek can’t be his fucking mate. They had lived in the same town, went to the same places. They would’ve _known_ they were mates. Well, apparently, Derek knew, which made Stiles snap his eyes open, fury piercing through him, trying to get his hand out, but Derek held on.

“Stiles, what happened to you?” Derek asked, his voice a mere whisper as Peter approached the Omega again. With his eyes blue, Stiles let Peter pull his shirt up, the bandage barely being able to contain the blood that poured out of his open stitches. Peter growled at the scent, putting the shirt back down and pressing hard. Stiles cried out, his hand squeezing Derek’s hard, the Alpha’s other one reaching for his leg.

“I got shot” Derek’s eyes were wide, looking at the fragile boy on the floor. But Derek was about to find out Stiles was anything _but_ fragile “I gotta get to the clinic, I have to stitch this back up, let me go…”

“Like hell I will” Derek said, his fangs refusing to retreat. He knew Stiles was scared of him, deep down, but the Omega seemed to be too rational to let it get to him, like it would to anyone else.

“I don’t need your help! You _lied_ to me, for almost a whole decade! _You knew!_ You fucking knew I wasn’t broken. And you did nothing while everyone looked at me like I was a fucking toy they could play with because no one would care enough to claim me! _Let. Me. Go!_ ”

But Derek didn’t. Instead he held on tighter. He grabbed Stiles’ legs, an arm under both his knees, their hands still clasped together.

“I can explain, I can explain all of it. I’m sorry I left you alone, I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you all these years. I wanted to be, I _did_. You have every right to be angry at me, but let me help, my car is just out front. Please. I’ll stay away from you if you want me to, but please, let me get you to the hospital, let me explain”

Stiles felt himself drift, knowing he was going to die if he stayed there. So he nodded. And in five seconds he was resting against Derek’s large chest, the Alpha holding him tight, lips on his ear, the fangs gone. Derek put him inside the car, buckling the seat belt. There were bits and pieces missing from Stiles’ memory, his eyes closing and then opening a couple of seconds later.

“You gotta stay awake, Stiles” Derek said, reaching for his thigh. Stiles felt the car in motion, the engine roaring beneath his feet. He wondered how many tickets Derek was gonna get because of this “Stay awake for me, baby, come on”

But Stiles couldn’t. His eyelids felt like they weighed a ton and his whole body slouched against the comfortable, warm leather seat. And then he couldn’t fight it anymore, the sky the last thing he saw, out the window, Derek’s voice a pained howl.

 

* * *

 

Stiles shot up, immediately regretting doing so. He felt hands on his, urging him to get back to his original position. Stiles rested back, breathing for a few seconds before opening his eyes. There were legs around him, on a bed. Sweatpants against his naked skin. Stiles tried moving, but the hands holding his were strong, their fingers intertwined.

“No… let go of me…”

“Stiles, please, don’t move” Derek pleaded, the sound of his voice making Stiles rest his head against the man’s shoulder, defeated, looking up at him “You’re at the hospital, you were out for three hours. The doctor asked me not to let you move”

“So you thought restraining me was the best way to do it?” Stiles said, his voice not sounding nearly as threatening as he wanted it to “You…” Stiles’ eyes rested on the red color of the sign on the room door, his brows frowning “… brought me to an Alpha hospital?!”

“It was closest to the restaurant” Derek growled at Stiles’ complaint “I wasn’t going to let you bleed to death” Stiles scoffed, hurting all over. Derek’s palms against his made him feel immediately better, the dark veins ruining the tattoos Derek had on both his arms. Stiles was way too tired to understand what they were.

“Stop… _doing that_ …” Stiles whined, but didn’t try to move, just breathing, his eyes closed, feeling the man’s thundering heart beneath him.

“It’s the _only_ thing I _can_ do, so just shut up” Derek whispered, his cheek rested on top of Stiles’ head as he took a deep breath, the pain healing quickly as it travelled through his body.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Stiles moaned, pained, broken and defeated, words Derek had learned should never be used to describe the Omega “How could you _do_ that to me? You knew me, you knew my family. I went to school with Cora” Stiles bit his lip, trying to stop talking. He didn’t want to know, he didn’t need to go back to the memories of the people whispering as he passed by or the bullying in high school “How could you let me go through all that pain? Alone? When you were right… there?”

“Fuck, Stiles, I was _27_ when you presented, do you have any idea how horrible things were for me back then? I knew it was you immediately, I howled and roared all night, desperate to get to you, to help you through it, to claim you, to protect you. Fuck, you were in _so much pain_ …” Stiles closed his eyes, the pain coming from Derek almost as big as his own “My mother tied me to the basement so I wouldn’t leave the house”

“I was younger, I get that. But that was 9 years ago. Where were you?” Stiles wanted to sob, wanted to be the Omega he had never had the chance to “I needed you…”

“Baby, I was 27 and unmated. By then, we all thought I wasn’t going to _have_ a mate. So, when my mom came to me, wanting to make a deal with another pack, I said yes to marrying a Beta, sealing the deal with them” Derek closed his eyes, shushing Stiles when he whined at the thought of his Alpha claiming someone else “It was business, nothing more. I wasn’t happy about it, but I didn’t want to be alone either. You were never supposed to be mine, you were never supposed to get caught up in this. But then you presented, at 14 and I was so happy, Stiles. I didn’t care that I would have to wait, I would do anything, because you were mine, my mate, my other half. I begged my mom to let me break the deal, I wanted out. She understood, said I had her permission to tell you the truth, to be with you. But I felt like I owed the Beta, Kate, an explanation. I went over to where her pack was and broke out engagement. I had just parked my car outside your house when I got a call from Cora. I picked up, to let her know that if I didn’t get back it would be because your father had killed me, but she was crying, desperate on the phone, begged me to go back home. Your dad’s car was in the driveway so I knew you were safe. And when I got back, my house was on fire. On fire. And Stiles… I couldn’t handle it. It was too much, the Alpha in me took over before I could even breathe, before I had the chance to fully grasp that my ex-fiancé had just murdered my entire family”

Stiles squeezed Derek’s hands, looking up so he could nuzzle the Alpha’s neck. Derek sighed, squeezing back.

“I’m sorry, _God_ , I’m so sorry, Derek, I can’t even…” Derek smiled at Stiles’ distress, kissing the Omega’s forehead, letting him know it was okay “You left not too long after, I remember. Cora didn’t show up for school and then I heard about the fire”

“Yeah…” Derek closed his eyes, remembering the pull, the power of the wolf inside of him “I killed Kate not a day later. It was the most horrible thing I have ever done. And I liked it. I loved standing over her dead body. But it didn’t… I lost the fight and my wolf took over. I had so much power inside me, inherited from my family and I just… _shifted_. Just like my mother could. She was so majestic as a wolf, beautiful really. But for me, I went feral, Stiles. It was too much. Do you know anything about feral wolves, baby?”

“They can’t shift back. Usually a strong emotion they’re not ready to handle or intense trauma forces the wolf’s survival instincts to take over and their anchors are lost” Derek smiled, praising Stiles for being so good. Derek just didn’t dream of how Stiles had come across that information.

“It took Cora months to find me. I was already crossing over to Canada by the time she tracked me down. She took care of me and I took care of her. It was just us and it was Cora that brought me back. But it took her four years to do that. And by the time we got back to Beacon Hills, you were gone. And I wasn’t in a place were I could provide for you, I wasn’t going to be a good Alpha, the Alpha you deserved. I knew you probably had gone through a lot with me gone, but I couldn’t bring myself to go after you, despite wanting to, desperately. You were already 18, going 19 and probably in college and I knew you could take care of yourself. I needed to take care of myself first, so I could be with you. So I rebuilt the Hale mansion, Cora is living there now. She had tried to contact Peter, who had been in Australia during the fire, but he never replied, so we never counted on him. He showed up, five years later… he stops by the house whenever he can and Cora and I do the same whenever we’re in NYC. Cora is 8 months pregnant, so traveling is kinda hard for her right now” Derek squeezed Stiles when the Omega smiled, his forehead pressed against the Alpha’s throat “But I still had nightmares, I still shifted every full moon. I hated how long it was taking, I wanted to tell you, find you. But I refused to barge into your life, not like that”

“You made quite an entrance” Stiles huffed, not moving to look at Derek, smiling when the Alpha chuckled. Stiles had never been able to understand it when Omegas described what it felt like to be with their Alphas, but he got it now. He did and it was overwhelming.

“I’m so sorry I lost control, baby, I… 9 years, knowing you were mine and not having you just caught up to me, right there. And I… I needed to…”

“It’s okay, Der…” Stiles said, nuzzling Derek again when the Alpha’s heart started beating faster “I’m sorry I lashed out. I spent so much time convincing myself I didn’t need an Alpha I hated it when I was immediately drawn to you. I’m so sorry about your family, I’m… trying to let go of the anger, I really am, but just give me time, okay?”

“Anything for you, Stiles. Tell me what you want and I’ll do it” Derek spoke, nuzzling back into Stiles’ heat. Stiles felt tired, finally comfortable and not in pain for the first time in over two weeks. He wanted to sleep, close his eyes and just sleep, knowing Derek was there now.

“What if I told you to leave me alone?” Derek closed his eyes, not breathing for a few seconds. Stiles felt the Alpha hug him harder, before letting go reluctantly, slowly.

“Then you’d never hear from me again” Stiles looked up at the Alpha with wide eyes, not believing Derek was truly willing to do that for him “I know you have a life of your own now and I will not ask you to try and fit me in it unless that’s what you want. I want you to be happy, Stiles and trust me, I’m dying to ask how the fuck you ended up getting shot…” Stiles smiled, resting back against Derek, letting the man’s words wash over him like a sleeping pill “… But I’ll leave if you tell me to. But I’d like to stay. I want nothing more than to make you forget all the years I wasn’t there for you, prove to you that if we had had our chance, you would have been happy with me”

“Derek… there are things you don’t know about me. My life, my _job_ …”

“I don’t care, about any of it. I want you, just you” Derek sighed “Look, how about you sleep some more, huh? The doctors want to ask you some questions, there’s this Deaton guy who asked to speak with you when you woke up”

Stiles closed his eyes, nuzzling back into Derek’s chest, sighing.

“Let them in, I wanna get this over with” Derek nodded, letting go of one of Stiles’ hands to reach for the nurse button, but Stiles stopped him before he could “There are things I will have to tell Deaton and the doctors, okay? Just… don’t go, please”

“I’m never going anywhere, Stiles” Derek kissed his mate’s neck, nuzzling his hair line softly when the Omega sighed at the quick touch of lips to his skin. Derek moved right back to holding Stiles after pressing the red button “I want nothing more than for you to me my Omega”

“Would you have searched for me? Eventually?” Stiles asked, hearing the doctor nearing the room, smiling at Derek’s next words.

“I planned on it, Cora will back me up on this. I was going to get started on New York this week, call in favors, get friends to help me find you. But well, here we are” Derek kissed the area right behind Stiles’ ear, breathing the Omega in, memorizing him “I would have looked for you until the end of times” Stiles didn’t get a chance to say anything back, the doctor knocked on the door and let himself in.

“Hello, Stiles, I’m Dr. Dunbar, how are you feeling?” The man said, shaking Stiles’ hand firmly. Stiles witnessed Derek digging his fingers into his thigh. The doctor was an Alpha, though not remotely as strong as Derek. Stiles reached for his hand, letting Derek brush his thumb against his pulse, scent marking him there. Stiles watched him do it, mesmerized at the sudden calmness that washed over him.

“Fine, actually. I don’t know what you gave me or if it’s Derek, but I feel nothing” Dr. Dunbar smiled, sticking his pen inside the pocket of his shirt “You probably wanna know how I got shot”

“Well, though I have to ask, hospital protocol for treating such a wound, I had plenty of time to talk to Dr. Deaton, who is right outside, waiting to see you” Stiles squeezed Derek’s hands, sighing.

“Will you let him in, please?” Dr. Dunbar nodded, holding the door open for Deaton, who didn’t near the couple on the bed, merely introducing himself to Derek “Opened my stitches, doc, but I think I’ll dance again” Stiles said with a smile.

“It appears so” Deaton smiled “I’m aware of the situation, Stiles, and I’m glad to see you had your mate to take care of you, but perhaps you could check in” Stiles nodded, knowing he’d have to, eventually “They know you’re here”

Stiles thanked the Omega for waiting and checking on him, telling him he’d do just that. Dr. Dunbar offered to leave, the questions could wait, but Stiles asked him to stay, wanting to get it out of the way as soon as possible.

“Got a phone I can use?” Stiles whispered to Derek, the Alpha reaching for his jacket and handing his mate the black iPhone, already unlocked.

“Who are ‘they’?” Derek whispered, waiting to hear what Stiles was going to say when the Omega pointed to the phone, a look on his face that told the Alpha this is what he had meant by 'things you don’t know about me’.

“This is Special Agent Mieczyslaw Stilinski, badge number 22389041, reporting location…”

“Stiles!” Stiles rolled his eyes at Lydia, hating how tense Derek was behind him “What the fuck happened? Why are you at an Alpha hospital?!”

“Lydia, I called to let you know I’m alive and okay. I’m sorry I worried you, I promise to explain, but I’m in desperate need of some sleep, okay? Just… let everyone know I’m okay. I’ll… you can stop by my apartment, I’ll let you know when, okay? Please, just trust me on this”

“Gosh, I hate you” Stiles rolled his eyes again “Fine. You never talk this much when there’s something wrong so, fine, I’ll let it slide. But for the love of God, call, okay? Send out a smoke signal, anything”

As soon as Stiles hung up, he turned to Derek, the phone forgotten on the bed beside them. Stiles waited for a reaction, but Derek didn’t say anything. Not for a long while.

“What exactly is your job?” Derek asked, his voice calm. Stiles sighed. He wasn’t allowed to pass this kind of information to a civilian, but if he was going to give Derek a chance, then the Alpha needed to know what he was getting himself into. So Stiles decided to just say it.

“I work for the Crimes Against Omegas task force, at the FBI” Derek’s eyes felt like they were about to fall from his face, Stiles searching his face for anything that wasn’t so blank, sighing again when he found none “When I left Beacon Hills, I had already been accepted into the FBI training program. I excelled, so I was trained to be an agent. I was chosen for the CAO almost five years ago, now”

Derek remained silent for a second, letting that sink in. Stiles was clearly proud of his job, but that alone explained the whole getting shot thing and Derek understood what Stiles meant when he said Derek needed to know about his job. Stiles was constantly in danger and, to an Alpha, that would be torture.

“If you truly, _truly_ want to be my Alpha, then this is it. I will not quit my job for you or anyone, for that matter. I get to save lives on a daily basis, Omegas who truly need to be protected and yeah, I got shot. But you have to understand I took an oath to protect this nation and its people, perfectly aware of the risks and ready to give my life for them, so… if you can’t handle that, then know that not even my Alpha could ever get me to break that vow. I’m not saying I _don’t_ want… you” Stiles turned his gaze away from Derek, the Alpha unable to see the blush that took over Stiles’ cheeks “… or a family of my own someday, trust me, when Deaton told me how close the bullet had gotten to lodging inside my womb I cried for hours, just relieved. But, right now, they come first. I might take all of this back tomorrow, in six months, a year or two, but, for now, duty calls”

Derek could understand that, he just didn’t know if the wolf could. He nodded, knowing Stiles wasn’t your typical Omega and that was because Derek hadn’t been there for him. Stiles was strong and witty, sarcastic and not submissive at all. And Derek loved him anyway. Derek had already spent way too long without him and the fact that Stiles would forever come first were the reasons why the Alpha held his mate by the neck and just kissed him.

It probably wasn’t the most romantic place to do it, but it was the perfect moment. It was through that kiss that Derek swore to be forever by his Omega’s side, no matter what. Stiles hadn’t known what to do when Derek kissed him, at first, but he was comfortable and feeling so secure inside the man’s arms that he just moaned, kissing back. Derek wasn’t soft on him, despite what Stiles had thought their first kiss would be like. Derek gripped his hair and pulled him close, taking his breath away in mere seconds.

“Let me take an oath of my own, then” Derek said once they pulled apart, the Omega’s hands in his hair, their lips inches away “I vow to forever be by your side, not to control or patronize you, but to support and cherish you, erasing forever all the pain. I vow to love you until my very last breath, I vow to make you dinner, prepare you a bath or massage your back when you get big with my pups” Stiles smiled, blushing at the words. They weren’t in the most comfortable position on the bed, but Stiles would be damned if he pulled away now. This is what he had always craved, right there. And Derek meant it all, his heart steady, beating in staccato under Stiles’ hands “Not because I don’t think you can handle it, but because you deserve to be worshipped and I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life reminding you just how fucking stunning you are”

And so Stiles kissed him. Stiles kissed Derek like he knew they would have, all those years ago. Stiles fell asleep against Derek’s chest, safe, comfortable, warm and loved. It still took some time for Stiles to get used to coming home to Derek, but there the man was, every day.

Derek had gone into rut 5 days later, triggered by his mate. Stiles still wasn’t fully healed, but he prepared his apartment, stocking on food and lots of water. And when it hit, Stiles was there, under him, his neck bared for the Alpha. And so he was claimed. And it felt every bit as wonderful as Stiles had dreamed. Derek worshipped him for four days straight, making love to Stiles, fucking his mate senseless, lovingly, in the morning, at night. Four days of utter bliss. And, when it was over, Stiles ran to the bathroom the next day, taking his bandage out, staring at himself in the mirror as Derek came to stand behind him, still sleepy, his strong arms around his waist.

The wound was gone, healed, a mere pink tone to his skin, with a white sort of splash of a scar in the center. Derek caressed the area, making Stiles shiver. His Alpha kissed down his neck, biting slightly at Stiles’ claim mark. The Omega smiled, his eyes closed as he bit his lip. There wasn’t even a scar by the end of the day.

And, six years later, Derek rushed from work to the hospital. Stiles had called, yelling at him that his water had broken, in pain and breathless. Derek flew up the stairs, not bothering to wait for the elevator as he smelled his Omega’s distress. As soon as Derek was allowed in, Stiles reached for him. And Derek held him through it, praised his mate for being so strong. And so, on a cold ass NY winter day, Stiles gave birth to gorgeous twin boys, smiling as Derek stared stunned at their cubs. Stiles’ smile never left his face throughout the day, watching a choked up Derek with their babies, their family. Stiles was happy, watching his Alpha gloat to Cora and Peter and even to Stiles’ team. Stiles rested back, moaning into Derek’s kiss, holding their babies as the little ones slept. Stiles wasn’t alone anymore. Derek was there and it was all right.


End file.
